


Good morning, Joshua

by Buried_alive87



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buried_alive87/pseuds/Buried_alive87





	

I awaken to the feel of fingertips softly trailing up and down my side, and lips softly kissing my face. I take in a slightly larger breath, willing myself to wake up completely. I open my eyes, pulling my head back so I can look up at the shaggy lemon yellow-haired man lying next to me. I smile at his sweet face, his eyes full of happiness and contentment. I feel my heart swell with the incredible amount of love I have for him.  
“Good morning, sunshine.” He says softly, still running his fingers up and down my side.  
“Morning, handsome.” I half croak, my voice still thick with sleep. He chuckles at me before kissing my lips softly.  
“Did you sleep good?” He asks.  
“Hmm. I did. I always sleep good when you are here.” I say, snuggling into his chest. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer. He uses one hand to lightly play with my hair. I inhale deeply, enjoying the light scent of his body wash from his shower last night. I run a hand up, cupping his cheek. I stroke my thumb across it lightly, sighing in contentment. I could stay right here forever if he would let me. I sprinkle kisses on his chest before biting him softly.  
“Hey!” Josh laughs, pinching my side. I squeal and giggle, looking up at his beautiful face. He is absolutely perfect to me in every way. His smile, the way he laughs, his eyes, the way he loves me; he is perfect.  
Josh’s phone rings, making him sigh then lie back to reach for it. I frown to myself at the loss of attention as he answers Tyler’s call. They begin to chat, and I am hit with an idea. I glance up at Josh, who is now on his back, looking at the ceiling. I trail my fingers up and down his bare stomach. His body lightly shudders at my touch. I watch his eyes look down into mine with a raised eyebrow. I reach the top of his boxers, and play with the top of them. I run my fingers back up his stomach, and trail them over to one of his nipples, and roll it in my fingers softly. He holds back a moan, trying to focus on answering Tyler’s question. I reach down and lightly grab his junk, making his breath hitch. I begin to caress softly, feeling him begin to swell, and his eyes fill full of fire tell me I’m so done for.  
“Hey, Tyler? Can I call you in a bit?” He asks. Tyler must agree, because he hangs up the phone, putting it aside. He gets up on his hands and knees, pushing me onto my back, then sits on top of me. He pins my hands on either side of my head.  
“Someone's a little bit mischievous this morning, I see.” He says, his eyes glowing with desire. He leans down, kissing me deeply. I moan softly, knowing he loves it when I do. He takes my bottom lip in his mouth, and sucks it lightly, before gently tugging it with his teeth. He moves his mouth to my neck, and reaches for the bottom of the shirt I stole from his side of the closet. He runs his hand up my stomach, cupping one of my breasts. He tweaks the nipple with his fingers, dragging a moan out of me. He leans back, pulling me up enough so he can pull the shirt off of me, tossing it to the side. He pushes me back down, and reaches for my black lace panties. He leans down, kissing my stomach, and trails his tongue down to the top of the lacy garment. He pulls them down, and off, and spreads my legs apart. He leans down, kissing my inner thighs softly, and nips them with his teeth. I reach down, running my fingers through his sunshine hair.  
“Joshua-” I gasp as he dips his tongue in my folds, finding that sensitive bud, sucking on it. I grasp his hair, pulling it, making him moan in response. I feel him slide two fingers inside of me, and I pull his hair harder, moaning loudly. He continues his sweet assault, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I tense, moaning his name.  
He pulls away, leaving me gasping, and whining at his sudden halt. He chuckles, and kisses my inner thigh before climbing up to kiss me roughly. I taste myself in his mouth, but I don't care. All I want is this man touching me everywhere. I run my hands up his chest, and up to his neck. I wrap my arms around him, and scratch his back with my nails.  
“Mmmm.” Josh says, pulling back to look at me with a grin. He kisses me on the cheek, while I reach for the top of his boxers, and begin to pull them down. He reaches down to help, pulling his thick, stiff member out. He runs the head in my wet folds, and pushes himself in.  
“Joshua.” I purr, encouraging him to move. He pulls out some and suddenly begins to slam himself into me over and over again, knowing I loved it rough. He lifts one of my legs, and I hook it around his hip. I dig my nails into his bum, begging him to move harder and faster. He obeys, and digs his fingers into my hip.  
“Oh my God, Joshua!” I call out loudly. He buries his face in my neck, grunting and growling. I feel myself racing back to the edge of an orgasm. Josh’s thrusts begin to falter, which meant he was close too.  
“Come with me, baby.” He growls. God, I love his gravelly sex voice. I feel myself teetering on the edge, and with a few more thrusts, I'm crashing in wave after wave of pleasure, calling Josh’s name. Josh continues to thrust through our orgasms, moaning my name.  
“God, I love you, baby. So much.” He says when he finally pulls out and collapses onto my chest.  
“I love you too, Joshua. More than anything.” I run my fingers through his messy hair, and he kisses my chest softly. He snuggles himself closer, and sighs in content. I smile, looking down at this man who is all mine, and I couldn't ask for anything else in the world. He was all I wanted, and all I needed. I was truly blessed.


End file.
